The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for formation of a plurality of generally regularly spaced-apart upstanding fins or ribs along a web of metallic material, and particularly for forming such fins or ribs on metallic material designed for use in heat transfer systems, with particular application to flat-plate heat transfer cells. The apparatus of the present invention is designed for substantially continuous operation, utilizing continuous motion of a supply web of metallic material, such as aluminum, for passage therethrough. The fins which are formed in the metallic material have been found to be tightly crimped web segments, and as such, have been found to enhance the heat transfer capability of assemblies formed therefrom.
In the past, various techniques have been designed for the formation or closing of the fins on metallic webs, and in the formation of such webs, gaps have been frequently found between the adjacent metallic layers forming the fins, with such gaps permitting air to become trapped therebetween, and thereby effectively diminishing the heat transfer capability of the fins and hence in systems created therefrom. Cross-contamination may also occur in some designs, particularly adjacent the edges or ends. The present arrangement has been found to create tightly formed fins which, when formed, create an integral upstanding smooth-surfaced web segments having outstanding heat transfer capability and mechanical properties, including rigidity and durability. Furthermore, the apparatus of the present invention has been found to effectively and economically form such fins from a web of metal (normally aluminum), with the fin forming motion being undertaken and accomplished on a substantially continuous basis.